Endless Loot Ship Modifiers
Overview The Endless Loot Addon for CE modifies enemy ships by applying prefixes and suffixes to their ship class name. These modifiers indicate how this ship differs from its base variant. Prefixes can have positive or negative effects, therefore enemies with prefixes are either stronger or weaker than normal. Some prefixes are also very situational and their effect might not always be obvious. Most prefixes can not apply to every ships and some factions can never have certain prefixes. Engi have no "Ace" ships for example and only automated ships can be "High Tech". The things a prefix can change include starting system power, reactor power, amount of crew, hull points, amount of missiles and drone parts and equipped augments. New augments added by a prefix will sometime remove the ships original augments. Alphabetical List of EL Ship Prefixes and Suffixes This List is based on CE 1.26. At the time of writing that version was not yet released, so some of the prefixes described below where not yet implemented. Ace * Equipped with Automated Reloader and Shield Charge Booster. * Engine power +1. * Can only apply to manned vessels. Ammo Depleted * Does not carry missiles or drone parts. Armored * Has 30% more hull points. * Also gains Titanium System Casing. Augmented * Gains Reconstructive Teleport, Zoltan Shield Bypass and Stealth Weapons. Badass * Has 10% more hull points. * Equipped with Automated Reloader. * Weapon power +1. * Will appear two sector levels later than usual. * Can only apply to manned vessels. Battleworn * Has slightly reduced hull, ammo, drone parts and crew. Damaged * Starts with 20% less hull points. Defender Refit * Engine Power -2. * Shield power +1. * Starts with 20% more hull points Derelict * Engine, Weapon and Shield power -1. * Reactor power -4. * Starts with two less hull points. Heavy * Gains additional Rock Plating. * Can only apply to Rock ships. High Rank * Weapon and Shield power +1. (but no additional reactor power). * Starts with one additional hull point. High Tech * Equipped with Automated Reloader and Shield Charge Booster. * Engine power +1. * Can only apply to auto ships. Invader Refit * Equipped with Zoltan Shield Bypass, Reconstructive Teleporter and Mantis Pheromones. * Can only apply to ships that can have a teleporter. Jammer Refit * Equipped with Zoltan Shield Bypass, Hacking Stun and Defense Drone Scrambler. * Can only apply to ships that can have a hacking system. Low Rank * Weapon and Shield power -1. * Reactor power -1. * Starts with one less hull point. Merc * Has randomised crew instead of its faction's crew. Modified * Equipped with Fire Suppression, O2 Masks and Reverse Ion Field. Outdated * Reactor power -5. Plated * Has 20% more hull points. Quick Charge * Equipped with three Shield Charge Boosters. * Can only apply to Zoltan ships. * Accordingly the ship won't have an actually Zoltan shield. Rapid Response * Engine power +2. * Reactor power +2. * Starts with 20% less hull points. * Equipped with FTL Charge Booster and FTL Jammer. Resupply * Carries six additional missiles and three additional drone parts. Reinforced * Has 10% more hull points. Sentient * Has 10% more hull points. * Equipped with Automated Reloader. * Weapon power +1. * Will appear two sector levels later than usual. * Can only apply to auto ships. Survivor * Greatly reduced crew. Shield Refit * Equipped with Shield Charge Booster. Transport Refit * Engine power +1. * Carries additional crew. Weapon Refit * Weapon power +2. * Reactor power +1. (Might be slightly power-starved.) Wrecked * Starts with 20% less hull points.